Talk:CreaturesFrance
Creatures Wiki Language Translations? Since there seems to be a large French-speaking Creatures community, would an [http://fr.creatures.wikicities.com fr.creatures.wikicities.com] site be useful? Angela 11:39, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I don't know that it is really all that large (a German one would get my vote regarding size before a French one), but I will ask on their forums. --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 12:04, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: I appreciate the idea, it's nice to think having a German (or French) wikicity. But I cannot imagine anyone who would be willing to take over the time consuming task to constantly keep an eye on contributions, motivate people to contribute etc. (I couldn't do it) Besides that, it would mean, that the German speaking people and French speaking people would have to make two entries, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense to keep a German and English and French version of a wiki. It already takes a lot of time to make entries in one wiki, let alone in two or translating them from one to another. imho, it's better to concentrate on ONE wiki in a "universal" language (nowadays it's English, that's simply a fact ;-)) and not disperse on several, half-done-never-finished-poorly-maintained ones. Otherwise I fear the real sense of a wiki will be lost. A free encyclopedia as wiki is is only as good as the users that are willing to contribute and above all: depends completely of absolutely addicted people like GreenReaper is. :-D Alien :If we were to support more languages we would probably need to keep just the one wiki for ease so, for example, we could have the Agent page link to a Agent.fr and a Agent.de translated page etc. Even if someone just volunteered to translate the pages once and then maintenance of the two was separated then at least non-English speakers would have access to some information? Hmm, we'd have to think about management, isolation and/or connectivity (one way or two way translations) - Don 16:44, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::There is explicit support in MediaWiki for this - have a look at the bottom left of WikiMac. You just add links like de:Hauptseite and it adds the language box. Of course someone does still need to translate the page. :-) -- 17:05, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::There doesn't appear to be a connection between es.mac.wikicities.com and mac.wikicities.com pages though. It looks like they are separate Wikis? - Don 17:23, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::They are effectively separate wikis, yes. The language links are what ties them together. -- 17:43, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Out of general interest I thought I'd try Google's translations for German and French. We could copy the database from English to a French and German Wiki, load the pages using the Google translate, and then click on Edit then Save to convert them. It would take a while but it would work - Don 17:28, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::We could, but I have been informed that the automatic translation is . . . not the best. I have to say I agree with this - I've used it extensively and had to try very hard to understand what some german websites were talking about, even when translated. If we're going to use Google Translate for that, might as well just add a link to them on the main page. ;-) -- 17:43, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::::I figured it would be a quick start to build up the first layer of pages and the grammer etc. could be fixed up afterwards - Don 21:51, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::::That would be a valid method for people maintaining the German side to use, but I think it would be a bad idea for us to do it without a maintainer. It runs into the same problems - without people to maintain it you end up with a badly-translated and (over time) outdated copy of the main wiki. Worse, it would probably attract spammers. Unless there is a community to keep the pages up and make alterations, users might as well just use translation tools on the pages that they wnat to see. -- 22:55, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) I was thinking, wouldn't it be possible to have a little bar down the left with other languages for articles like at wikipedia? They run on the same software, right? GameFreak 06:09, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It is possible. The way that is done, though, is to create a separate German wiki (or whatever) and add translation links like the category links that say "this article is the Cheesen article in the German wiki). We would therefore need to manually translate each article that we wished to have a foreign-language copy of. -- 13:01, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Meh, I knew pages would have to be manually translated, but it *is* a wiki, so I'd have thought people would do bits when they could, or possibly, if their English is not too good, just write the German/French/whatever from scratch. Anyway it was just an idea. =P ::GameFreak 21:03, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::It's an idea. Perhaps a good one - it has come up several times. But I think it would be good to see someone who would stand up and say "I will take responsibility for making the German version happen" or something similar, rather than making it and seeing if people do. :::Of course, if you think I'm wrong, there's nothing to stop you asking the Wikicities administration to set it up. I'm an operator here, but so are others, and that doesn't make any of us more cool than the rest. :-) -- 23:13, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::And then there's that English has become something of a lingua franca in the modern world - but then I'm an anglophone, so I guess I would say that. - Malkin 09:33, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::: Hi everyone. I'm french and if you need me to translate Creature Wiki to French Creature Wiki. It'll be my fist wiki, but if I have to, i'll made it with a french base (hope it exist). So, if someone will guide me a little for beginig, I'll translate the rest of all articles (alone untill another english/french talker help me). I just have to learn how Wiki works. ;) Lolo le 13 ::::::That's a great offer, Lolo! I'm sure that if you need any help that people here - myself and others - would be able to assist you in terms of wiki editing. There is currently no french version of the website but if you want I can ask for it to be created - or you could ask Wikia yourself, if you want. ::::::If you wish to learn how Wiki works before starting then I would suggest you look at the French Wikipedia. They are bound to have lots of help there and you can try editing pages on things that interest you. Maybe you could start off by creating an article about Creatures there. -- 10:18, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the first help and the support for my task here. I read right now how to make a wiki article and my first will be the one on fench wikipedia as you suggest. It'll be easyer for me to learn wiki writing language this way. I'll wrote a simple translation at first and complete after with french entries. I prefer to do that way in order to respect CeratureLab's copyright. I realy don't know if I have to ask agreament to write this article. :::::::About french creature wikicity, I'll ask to open it soon and I'll simply translate yours at first (as I did for wikipedia Creatures article). With this base, I hope I'll be able to attract new contributors who'll complete the french Creatures wikicity. I ask you now if this way of doing agrees to you and your community. I don't want to spoil you anyway. ;) --Lolo le 13 13:42, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::You shouldn't have to ask for permission to write an article about a company's games. I doubt anyone who edited the previous version did, and I know we didn't for this wiki (except for the images, but we were told that was covered under the "fan site" privilege :-). ::::::::As for the wikicity, your plan sounds fine with me. If it is hosted on the Wikia servers then you can make it so that it easily links from one to the other, so that people can see the original English versions and people on the English pages can go to the French pages. -- 07:43, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Creatures article on french wikipedia translated (a request for translation advice is asked) and request to open french Creatures Wiki sent. Hope it'll be accepted soon for me to begin new translations with direct link to your Wiki. I'll translate others articles from english Wikipedia to french as far as it concern Creatures (and may be I'll participate to french SciFi Project if I realy became a wikiholick, who knows ? :D) --Lolo le 13 21:20, 29 March 2006 (UTC) French Creatures Wiki opened at http://fr.creatures.wikia.com --Lolo le 13 15:12, 30 March 2006 (UTC)